


U-Haul Lesbians

by sunkelles



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Snaibsel, Snaibsel Pride 2017, U-Haul lesbians, minor supermartian, zatannamis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: “Are you sure that you and Conner are ready to move in with each other?” Artemis asks, “doesn’t it seem a little quick?” M’gann laughs.“This coming from the U-Haul lesbian.”





	U-Haul Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156067) by [titaniumsansa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa). 



> a little while ago, titaniumsansa was joking about how snaibsel are u-haul lesbians in like half of her fics. so here, have a little drabble about that for the last day of snaibsel pride haha

Artemis takes a sip of her coffee. It’s strong and bitter, just the way that she likes it. M’gann has a cup of sugar and milk with a little coffee mixed in. 

“Do you know what you’re going to do now that your uncle’s back and the Cave is still gone?” Artemis asks. She hasn’t really thought much about where M’gann’s going to live, but now that they’re out for coffee and actually get to talk, she can’t the idea out of her head. 

“Conner and I’ve been talking about getting an apartment together,” she says, “with Gar, of course.” Which okay, that's either going to work perfect or be the worst decision any of them have ever made. Artemis can already see that. 

“Are you sure that you and Conner are ready to move in with each other?” Artemis asks, “doesn’t it seem a little quick?” M’gann laughs. 

“This coming from the U-Haul lesbian.” It takes Artemis a second to realize exactly what she means. Then she remembers that she and Zee do live together and they are dating. But they’ve lived together for years, and they weren’t dating when they moved into together. They certainly hadn’t just started dating again after being broken up.

“Zee and I weren’t dating when I moved in with her,” Artemis says, “so it doesn’t really count.” Just because there's a stereotype about women who love women moving in together way too soon in their relationship doesn't mean that they fit it. 

“U-Haul les-bee-ehns,” M’gann sings. 

“We aren’t U-Haul lesbians,” Artemis says, “I’m bi, for one.” 

“U-haul les-bee-ehns,” M’gann repeats. 

“Alright, fine,” Artemis says, putting her hands up in surrender, “you two do what you want.” M’gann smiles. 

“Thanks for your support, Artemis." Artemis rolls her eyes. 


End file.
